Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Summary Jack Bauer finds a connection to the terrorists, but his connection has problems of his own. Charles Logan, Mike Novick and Martha Logan discuss the best way to handle the Walt Cummings situation. Lynn McGill has personal problems that draw him away from work and Chloe O'Brian is forced to work with Spenser Wolff again. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *Walt Cummings has Spenser Wolff let someone into CTU. *Bill Buchanan asks Spenser why he was tracking Jack Bauer, Spenser says that they must have a good reason for doing so. *Jack Bauer asks Wolff why he let in an assassin that killed Dr. Paulson. He said he thought they were doing a server tap, and that he was acting on orders from Walt Cummings. *Jack Bauer tells Lynn McGill that coming is dirty, and that he's going to meet Mike Novick. *Novick and Bauer are arrested before they can talk. *Cummings tells President Charles Logan about their plan to detonate the gas on the terrorists, and that the only way to prevent problems for his presidency is to play along. *Jack Bauer confronts Cummings and gets him to tell where the nerve gas is. *Agent Finn goes in to get the gas canisters--but they are gone. *Walt Cummings doesn't know where they are. *Ivan Erwich calls Cummings and tells him that they are going to detonate the gas on US soil. The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm... 1:00:00 Walt Cummings says that his contact was a former CIA agent named James Nathanson. President Charles Logan yells at Cummings, blaming him for the events so far. Cummings says that he is a patriot, acting in the best interest in the country. Jack Bauer calls up Chloe O'Brian and asks if she's ready for the trace, she says yes. As they call, Chloe gets no signal—Nathanson has gone dark. Jack says that Cummings is right, and that Cummings can't help them anymore. Logan has Aaron Pierce take him away. Bauer tells Logan that he's going to get debriefed and then go back underground. Logan begs him to help CTU, even though Bauer feels that CTU can handle it. holds a gun to Andrei's head after he questions orders]] Andrei tells Ivan Erwich that the canisters have been tampered with, and that they can't detoniate the gas. The terrorist then asks why they are going to attack America, and that they should be attacking Russia. Erwich punches him and tells him that he will kill him if he ever questions orders again. At CTU, Lynn McGill gets a phonecall from his sister Jenny. Jenny wants some money, and says she's cleaned her life. She wants to come over to CTU, but Lynn says she doesn't want her in there. He agrees to meet her in a parking lot across the street. 01:08:02 Lynn McGill walks into the situation room where Bill Buchanan, Audrey Raines and Chloe O'Brian are meeting. Bill says that right now the terroists canisters are useless right now, unless they get new codes. Lynn asks about evacuation--Buchanan says it's not possible because the threat was so vague. Chloe is running a search for Erwich's voice, and Lynn says they better get lucky. Jacob Rossler calls Erwich, and says that he was told to call. Rossler says he can help him re-arm the canisters, and they need to begin by cutting them. Chloe gets a phonecall from an agent who has picked up the chatter. He sends it to Chloe. Buchanan tells Audrey that Jack has been reinstated. Chloe plays a clip of the phone call from Rossler and Erwich—Rossler says he will make new chips for the terrorists. 01:10:05 Buchanan calls up Jack. Chloe says the voice is a 95% match for Erwich. Edgar Stiles says Erwich is on a satellite phone and can't trace it, but the call started downtown on a land line. Bill tells Jack they have a lead--and gives him Rossler's address. Jack and Bill figure out what's going on, and Jack tells him to send Curtis over. , Audrey Raines and Bill Buchanan try to access a security system.]]Chloe says that hacking into the building's security system is going to be "a bitch," and that the only one who can get in is Spenser Wolff. Edgar doesn't think that is a good idea, but Chloe says he's the only one who can. Buchanan reluctently agrees, but makes sure he's under constant supervision. Jack calls Audrey, and tells her he's back on temporarly. Audrey doesn't like that, and says she doesn't owe these people anything. Jack tells Audrey he wants her to bring Kim Bauer into CTU. Audrey agrees, and asks if she should tell Kim. Jack says he wants to. 01:12:46 pulls a gun on Cal.]]Erwich pulls in to a mechanics station, where Cal is on the phone. Erwich comes up, and asks if they have a precision tool for cutting metal. Cal says yes. Erwich asks where everyone else is, Cal says lunch. Erwich pulls a gun and says they need work done quickly. Erwich promises to spare his life if he does it. Erwich then orders his men to get the canisters. 01:17:53 President Charles Logan wants an update on Jack Bauer's progress. As the phone call ends, Martha Logan enters. Charles asks Martha how she is, Martha says she's ok all things considered. She asks Charles if he remembers when Martha used to be his closest advisor. Martha offers to help him, then slaps him and tells him never to do that again. There is knock at the door. 01:19:32 and Martha Logan discuss how to handle Walt Cummings with Charles Logan.]]Mike Novick walks in. Logan appologizes to Novick, and tells him he wants him to return to duties. They begin to discuss what to do about Walt Cummings. Novick wants to cover up Cummings involvement, but Martha wants to come clean. Mike thinks that coming clean will hurt the country and the office of President. Martha says the public will forgive him, and Logan agrees to work on a statement with Charles. At CTU, Spenser Wolff walks up to Chloe O'Brian and Chloe tells him that she hasn't forgave him, but needs him to work. Spenser tries to explain himself, but Chloe says she doesn't care. 01:22:13 Jack is at the building, and Curtis Manning shows up, and hands Jack a headset. He asks Chloe if she copies. Chloe does, and says Spenser is working on accessing the system. Jack seems concerned that Wolff is involved, but Chloe says it's ok. Spenser says that Jacob Rossler is still in the penthouse, and that there are two guards on that level. The main lobby has one guard and three cameras. The cameras reset every 60 seconds, so that's the timeframe Jack and Curtis have to work with. Jack and Curtis prepare to enter the building. Upstairs, Rossler is giving Ivan Erwich instructions on cutting the canisters. Rossler tells Erwich to call him back with the ID numbers. 01:24:13 Jack and Curtis are in position, and Jack gives the go order. Spenser cuts the cameras. Jack and Curtis head into the building. Jack points his gun at the guard and tells him to keep his hands up. Curtis wants the elevator code. The guard gives Curtis the code, then another guard calls and tells him the camera went out. Jack orders the guard to give an all clear, which he does. The elevator is two floors out, and they get into the elevator just in time. The other guard radios in and asks where the lobby guard is. Jack orders him to say he had to go to the bathroom. This tips the guard off, and tells Rossler that there may be a problem. Chloe tells Jack that the guards seems suspicious, and one of them has an automatic weapon. and Curtis Manning.]]Jack and Curtis come out and flash their badges. The guards open fire on Jack and Curtis, and they return fire. Curtis is hit, and both guards are taken down. Curtis says it hit his vest, and he's ok. Rossler grabs his gun, and Spenser updates Jack on his location. Jack enters the apartment and shoots Rossler. Rossler is hit but not dead. Bauer puts him in handcuffs and calls for a medic. Chloe calls in and says there's someone else in the apartment. Jack gets the location, and Bill Buchanan orders Curtis to cover him. Jack enters the bedroom and orders whoever's in there to put up there hands. A set of arms appear from behind the bed, and Inessa Kovalevsky, a young Russian woman, gets out from behind the bed. Inessa has a slight bruse above her eye, and says Rossler is holding her. 01:32:22 At the mechanic's shop, Ivan Erwich is ordering Cal to cut the canisters. Cal asks what's inside them, and what this is all about. Erwich asks Cal if he has a family, Cal says he's married. Erwich says that his wife is in prison and his son is in a state run facility and doesn't remember him, and promises to let Cal go when this is finished. 01:34:04 Back at the penthouse, Jack Bauer is talking to Inessa Kovalevsky. He gets her to calm down, then wants a medic and a full background check. Jack says to give Jacob Rossler bandages, but not any pain medication. Jack orders Curtis Manning to put him in a chair for the interogation. interogates Jacob Rossler.]]Jack asks Rossler what Erwich wants, and Rossler demands his lawyer. Jack tells him he'll get a lawyer when he gets what he needs and explains the situation. Rossler says that Jack might have a problem then. Jack says that he's the one with a problem, and then asks Rossler again what he was doing. Rossler tells Jack to go to hell, and Jack hits him. He then says he's going to send him there if he doesn't start to co-operate, then has Curtis step on his wound. 01:36:06 Jack says that the pain is just going to get worse. Rossler wants a deal, and immunity, and Jack says no. Among the things Rossler wants is Inessa. Jack has Curtis step down harder. Lynn McGill covers over the line and orders Jack to accept the deal. Jack reluctently agrees, because there's no time to break Rossler. Lynn leaves the conference room. Jack walks over and tells Rossler that he's been instructed to give Rossler his deal, and Rossler says he'll help when he gets it signed by the Attorney General. 01:43:02 Jack asks Rossler where Erwich is, Rossler says he doesn't know, that he just talked to the man for the first time 30 minutes ago, and that they were put in contact by a mutual friend. Rossler does tell Jack that he was to deliver a chip to Erwich. He wont reveal the location of the chip until he has the signed deal. Jack tells Curtis to be ready to fit the chip with a tracking device. Jack then calls Bill Buchanan and asks where the deal is, Bill says it's on the way. Bill tells jack that Inessa is a 15 year old girl that went missing from Kiev, believed to be a part of the sex trade. Jack tells Rossler that he can't have the girl, and Rossler says that's a deal breaker. At CTU, Chloe walks up to Spenser and tells him to send everything over to Edgar Stiles, and that he still has been fired. Two guards come up and escort Spenser out. Edgar tells Chloe she did the right thing, and Chloe tells him to shut up. Despite the rebuff, Edgar secretly smiles. At the retreat, Martha and Charles Logan are going over the speech. Martha points out that the wording will make Logan look strong, but also accept some fault. Logan says he likes it, but that they'll have to run it by Mike Novick. 01:46:42 Martha thanks Charles for letting her help. The phone rings, Mike has called and wants Logan to come down to the west hallway. He refuses to specify what happened over the phone. At the mechanics shop, Cal has been able to remove a piece from the canister, and Ivan Erwich looks pleased. hung himself after being revealed as a traitor.]]Back at the retreat, Martha and Logan walk down the hallway where Novick is standing. Inside the bathroom, Walt Cummings has hung himself. Novick orders them to cut him down. 01:52:42 and Jenny McGill steal Lynn McGill's keycard.]]Outside of CTU, Lynn McGill comes up to Jenny. Jenny asks Lynn if he has the money, but Lynn says he's giving her a card for a doctor, which he will pay for. Jenny trys to refuse, when her boyfriend, Dwayne Thompkins comes from out of nowhere and attacks Lynn. He grabs Lynn's wallet, and looks through it, noticing the CTU keycard. They run off and Lynn tries to get back up. 01:54:05 At the penthouse, Rossler is being helped, and Bauer orders that no one leave until Erwich calls. Jack calls Audrey and asks her if she got a hold of Kim. Audrey says she was out, but that she will try again. Inessa Kovalevsky comes up to Jack and asks to get a hold of her family. Jack tries to explain to her that they need her to play along with Rossler until they can track him, then they will seperate the two of them. Inessa doesn't want to be left alone with Rossler, and just wants to be let go. Jack says he can't do that, and Inessa says that he's just as bad as Rossler. Jack tells Inessa to go get dressed. At the mechanics, Cal finishes cutting open the last canister. Erwich says "good job", then shoots Cal in the back, killing him. 01:57:02 Erwich's men get the codes, and Erwich tells them to clean up and get ready to leave. He calls Rossler and tells him he has the codes. Rossler says he'll reprogram the chips and be ready in 10 minutes. Erwich says he'll call back in five minutes with a meeting location. Jack orders him to be fitted with a wire, then goes to get Inessa. Erwich leaves the mechanic's station. shoots Jacob Rossler.]]At the penthouse, Curtis tells Jack that they've been able to get Erwich's location down to a ten block area. Jack leads Inessa out, and she pulls out a gun and shoots Rossler in the chest twice. The CTU agents pull their guns on Inessa, but Jack protects her. Curtis calls for a medic. Jack takes the gun from Inessa, but Rossler is dead. Manning says that any minute Erwich is going to call with a meeting place. 01:59:57 - 02:00:00 Dramtis Presonae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles And Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest Starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Angela Sarafyan as Inessa Kovalevsky * Penny Balfour as Jenny McGill * Channon Roe as Cal * Robert Maffia as Andrei * Channon Roe as Cal * Patrick Bauchau as Jacob Rossler (uncredited) Co-Starring * Matthew Boylan as Dwayne Thompkins * Kevin Sizemore as CTU SWAT Medic * Scott Vance as Security Guard #1 * J. David Shanks as Security Guard #2 * Senator John McCain as CTU Team member (uncredited) Memorable Quotes *"What the hell was your goal, Walt? Explain that to me." '- Charles Logan' *"We’re patriots, Mr President. We’re acting in the best interests of this country." '-Walt Cummings' *"How is any of this in our best interests?" '- Charles Logan' *"Jack, your experience could make a crucial difference in stopping them. Look, you and I have a complicated history and I acknowledge that. I’m not naïve enough to expect any personal allegiance from you, but I know your respect for this office and your concern for this country is just as great as it was when you served under David Palmer. I’m asking for your help, just until this crisis is over. I will reinstate you. I will give you all the support you need. '- Charles Logan' *"Mr President, you and I..." '- Jack Bauer' *"Please. For God’s sake. We need to recover this nerve gas before it’s too late." '- Charles Logan' *"Why? Are you afraid I’ll embarrass you?" '- Jenny McGill' *"Yeah. I am." '- Lynn McGill' *"Thanks for getting me reinstated." '- Spenser Wolff' *"I only did it because I need your help getting Jack through a high security building, not because I forgive you, because I don’t." '- Chloe O'Brian' *"You won’t hurt me?" '- Cal' *"You’re not my enemy. Your government is my enemy. Hey. You have my word." '- Ivan Erwich' *"Trust me, you do not wanna go down this path with me." '- Jack Bauer' *"By the time I finish with you; you’re gonna wish you felt this good again." '- Jack Bauer' *"I know that was hard, but you did the right thing." '-Edgar Stiles' *"Shut up, Edgar." '- Chloe O'Brian' Notes Features non-speaking cameo by Sen. John McCain as uncredited, unidentified bureaucrat who hands a report to Audrey Raines. Patrick Bauchau is uncredited. Day 507 507